1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and more particularly to diagnostic testing based on information handling system variables.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Various tools are known to track and monitor a health condition of an information handling system and notify a user when a service operation is indicated. In many instances, a first step of the service operation involves performing one or more diagnostic tests. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/790,133 filed on Mar. 8, 2013, titled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IN-SERVICE DIAGNOSTICS BASED ON HEALTH SIGNATURES”, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses systems and methods for in-service diagnostic tests based on health signatures. However, even when users of an information handling system are notified of a health alert and/or are prompted to perform diagnostic tests, many users may ignore or delay such diagnostic actions, thereby potentially aggravating an underlying health condition. When diagnostic tests are performed immediately upon request, users may be faced with unexpected inconvenience and loss of productivity due to blockage of their information handling system. Furthermore, a full set of diagnostic tests, which provide the best accuracy and/or diagnostic information for resolving service issues, may take a significant amount of time to perform and may involve varying user settings and/or usage conditions of an information handling system.